miramcfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Miramc22/11 Reasons Why Docs Squared is the Best
Hello, everyone! So, I've been teasing for a few days that I've been working on a new crossover fan fiction, which I have been working on for some time now. I've been unsure about releasing it on here, though, but I've finally decided that I want to share it with you guys. The crossover focuses on the Eleventh Doctor from Doctor Who, and Henry Jekyll from Jekyll and Hyde, putting them in the same setting. I've basically been working on this project for a while. I've been collaborating on writing this story with an absolutely amazing writer, my friend Hanna. She writes all of Henry's dialogue, the chapters from Henry's point of view, and she writes the dialogue of all other characters from the Jekyll and Hyde universe. I write all of Eleven's dialogue, the chapters from his point of view, and the dialogue of all characters from the Doctor Who universe. The crossover, called Docs Squared, occurs when the Doctor meets a brilliant, innovative scientist in Victorian London named Dr. Henry Jekyll. Dr. Jekyll is determined to make the world a better place with the use of a drug he has created that separates the good and evil in a person's personality into two distinct parts. Dr. Jekyll believes that once the two parts have been separated, the good can be strengthened, and the bad can be diminished. This idea, however, goes against the time traveling alien's rules, as the future that the Doctor knows and has seen happen is very different from the future that Dr. Jekyll has planned. Time is in flux, and anything can happen. Henry Jekyll has the opportunity to change the world, if he succeeds, but the Doctor must make sure that this doesn't happen. It's a story that's still being written, and I'm having so much fun with it. It's full of laughs, fluff, angst, and an adorable bromance that will basically destroy your soul, and entire life. I'm pretty much obsessed with it, and, I've decided that I want to release it here. :D Unfortunately, as the story is still being written, edited, and is a huge work in progress, it isn't ready to be published. However, I've decided to compile this list of amazing things about this crossover to get the hype started. So, without further ado, here's a list of eleven reasons why you should be extremely hyped about Docs Squared! :D 1. It has the Eleventh Doctor. The Doctor is everyone's favorite time traveling alien, and, the Eleventh is a favorite to many, including myself. The Doctor has been through a lot-- he's 907 years old at the time the crossover takes place. He is traveling with Amy Pond, who has recently just unknowingly lost her husband, Rory Williams. When the Doctor arrives in Victorian London, he immediately realizes that something is amiss. Time isn't fixed, like it should be, and when he meets Henry Jekyll, he instantly realizes just how much trouble the world could be in if he succeeds in his experiments. The Doctor only wants the best for humanity, but as he grows closer to Henry, he is often faced with making difficult choices. Is he to continue to let Henry hurt himself, or is he to trust him when he says that he has everything under control? The Doctor has been through difficult times in his life, just as he sees Henry going through, and he can only hope that Henry is making the right choices. 2. It has Henry Jekyll. Henry Jekyll is just about the most interesting person to put up against the Doctor. They're both such extremely different people, but they really make the best of friends when put together. Henry is an extremely well-respected aristocrat who lives in Victorian London. He is a 30-year-old scientist and doctor, and he lives in a time period where fitting in means everything. Henry's ideas on science differ from everyone else's ideas at the time, which, unfortunately, could have extremely negative effects. Nothing stops Henry from achieving his science goals, as he wants nothing more than to be remembered and go down in history as the greatest scientist of all time, with being knighted by his hero, Queen Victoria, as a bonus. When Henry succeeds in his experiment to separate good and evil, creating his other identity, Edward Hyde, in the process, more problems are created for the Doctor. Henry swears that a stabilizer is being created, but people are dying. As Henry tries to solve his problems, he tags along on many adventures with the Doctor, even though he may be reluctant to do so. The Doctor's loud, energetic, unpredictable life is very different from the one that Henry knows and is comfortable with. He is often dragged along by the Doctor to distant planets, to the future, and into the past, in an attempt from the Doctor to get Henry to have fun, something that he isn't allowed to do as an aristocrat. 3. They're the Ultimate Dynamic Duo. :Henry: "For myself, I'd usually prefer a quiet, safe, and predictable evening in front of the fireplace over a fantastical voyage. To each his own, correct?" :The Doctor: "What you just said gave me a headache, sorry. I'll really have to fix that, that's just actually horrifying. 'Quiet', 'safe', and 'predictable' are three of my least favorite words in the entire universe. My favorites are 'shenanigans' and 'snuggle'." :Henry: "'Shenanigans' and 'snuggle'... I'm afraid I haven't thought very thoroughly into either of those words. And I don't entirely reject some degree of adventure, you know, as long as it has a formula to it." :- The Doctor and Henry Looking at the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator, the Doctor, in his Eleventh incarnation, is an ENTP (Extroversion, Intuition, Thinking, Perceiving). Henry, on the other hand, is an INTJ (Introversion, Intuition, Thinking, Judging). When ENTPs and INTJs combine, they're known as the Ultimate Dynamic Duo. This makes for extremely interesting reactions. Their personalities are extremely different, but they make the best pair ever. They're both extremely intelligent, but in slightly different ways. They'll argue over things like who the Sherlock Holmes of their relationship is and who the John Watson is of their relationship, or who the companion is. When they work together, they can come up with some of the best and most bizarre ideas, like a flying toaster. 4. They're Adorable Dorks. :John: "Bravo, bravo!" (wipes away a tear) "The selflessness shown here-- I find it simply inspiring...!" :Henry: "It is the utmost pleasure of my dear companion and I to inspire you, John." :The Doctor: "Well, ah… thank you, very much. The support means everything." (smiles, and glares over at Henry) "Henry also meant to say that he's my companion. The other way around." :Henry: "And why would I mean something I didn't say? Such a thing seems terribly dishonest." :John: "But, wait a moment - doesn't companion mean 'friend' or 'mate' or 'chap', Harry? You can both be companions to each other! Now doesn't that work much better?" :Henry: "What a remarkable idea, John. I'll be certain to keep it in mind." :The Doctor: "Well, I suppose, but it also only works when he's my companion. But thank you for helping us out with that, John." :- The Doctor, Henry, and John Utterson Just look at these two. They're absolutely adorable together, and they're undoubtedly the biggest dorks that the universe has ever seen. When they combine, their adorkable powers are too intense for the universe. Their interactions are always entertaining, and they're a platonic match made in heaven. The Doctor is usually always the one to drag Henry into action, and his goal in life is to get Henry to have fun. The Doctor can't bear to stand and watch Henry go through life, repressing his feelings to fit in with everyone else, so he tries to make life as fun as possible for Henry. Every interaction of theirs can be made the most interesting thing ever, and it's a challenge for your heart to not burst while watching them. I'm telling you, everything that they do is adorable. 5. The Drama. :The Doctor: "Hyde, you can't just do things like that! You can't hurt someone just because, all right?" (sighs) "Henry, you still can't say that your experiment was a good idea when he's hurting people." :Hyde: (grrrRRRrR) "It wasn't just 'because'! Those fleabags claim to be the most righteous blokes on earth, and then they go an' pick a fight with the ones on the street, you get it? They're worthless hypocrites... Hypocrites... HypoCRITES-!" :Jekyll: "I'm in the process of finding a stabilizer for him, I simply need more time... but once I discover it, the good I will accomplish will undoubtedly wipe away Hyde's deeds." :Jekyll and Hyde: "I'm making the world a better place!" :- The Doctor, Henry, and Hyde The amount of drama in this crossover is intense. There are some serious topics that are mentioned, and the entire universe seems out to destroy the beautiful bromance between Henry and the Doctor. I've stated multiple times that this is the most intense thing I've ever written, and it totally is. From writing the Doctor's parts, I can state that he's had to make extremely hard decisions. I've bawled my eyes out because of this crossover, and I can guarantee that everyone who reads it will, too. The Doctor and Henry are nowhere near being perfect or healthy people, and a lot of this is explored throughout the course of the crossover. The Doctor has had to make some difficult decisions and has been in many difficult situations in order to protect Henry's secrets and safety, and he cares for him so much that his main priority becomes making Henry feel safe. 6. The Real Topics. As stated above, neither the Doctor or Henry are the most perfect or healthy people in the world. This fan fiction is definitely much darker than most of the things that I've written, as it deals with much more serious topics. The Doctor has always been a bit mad, and unfortunately, Henry is beginning to decline down that road as well. The Doctor is a war survivor, and has the blood of his entire race, along with a few others, on his hands. The Doctor wants to help Henry down another path than the one he is currently going down, as he has been down that road himself. Be prepared with tissues if you're going to read this crossover, because it's a huge tearjerker. 7. The Humor :Amy: "Henry is holding a pointy object, and the Doctor doesn't look very happy. What could possibly be happening?" :Henry: "Oh, come on now, she's even Scottish...!" (straightens up, beams charmingly at Amy) "Hello, madame! Pleasant day, isn't it? Would you like to participate in a very important scientific experiment?" :Amy: (frowns, eyeing the needle) "What sort of scientific experiment?" :Henry: (flicks needle casually) "A very important scientific experiment, of course." :Amy: "Well, then, no. I'm not gonna let you inject me with something without me knowing what it is." (crosses her arms) :Henry: (huff, raises an eyebrow) "Grizzly bear DNA. I'd like to see if a human-bear hybrid would be possible... Ursus arctus and Homo sapien combined, doesn't that sound fascinating?" :Amy: "What?" (raises her eyebrows) "Not particularly... why would you want to do that?" :Henry: (blinks owlishly) "Well... my curiosity was tickled when the Doctor showed me an electronic presentation with a similar scenario. A rebellious child turned her mother into an Ursus arctus and I haven't watched the rest, but I theorize that the mother will now eat the child, entirely unaware that this is her offspring. Is my hypothesis correct, Doctor?" :The Doctor: "It's called a movie, Henry... actually, that's not what happens at all. It's a Disney movie, so everything's happy in the end. The mother turns back into a human, and she and her daughter have a happy ending, all while learning an important moral about fate and family." :Henry: "..............That's ridiculous." :- The Doctor, Henry, and Amy discussing Brave Of course, the crossover isn't completely serious, not all the time. There's definitely a lot of humor involved, and it's helped to brighten my day so many times. The Doctor's sense of humor is much more different from Henry's sense of humor, as Henry has a much darker sense of humor than the Doctor does. The Doctor has a happier, wittier, much more slapstick comedy sense of humor that's often unintentional. Just as about anything that this Ultimate Dynamic Duo does, when you put them together, everything that they do is extremely entertaining, even something as mundane as going grocery shopping. (Seriously, imagine them going grocery shopping.) 8. The Bromance. :The Doctor: "Henry, that's… that's not all right. I can't let you live like that." (frowns) "You're one of my best friends. I just can't let you live like that." :Henry: (eyes widen) "I am?" :The Doctor: (nods) "Absolutely. Of course you are. And I'm proud to say that. I choose my friends very, very carefully, Henry." :- The Doctor and Henry The bromance between Henry and the Doctor is an extremely unlikely one, but it's the bromance that has actually taken over my life. As said before, they couldn't be more different, which makes it very surprising, in my opinion. However, they're both strongly attracted to each other, and their personalities clash enough just for them to make the best duo. The Doctor always tries to make the care that he has for Henry known, but Henry doesn't express his care for the Doctor as much as the Doctor does, or in the same ways. Henry represses his feelings to be considered a proper gentleman, which unfortunately means that he's a lot less affectionate towards the Doctor than the Doctor is towards Henry. Henry isn't the traditional, daring, or adventurous companion that the Doctor would normally look for, but surprisingly, he's a brilliant match for him. The moments that they share will melt your heart, and their bromance is definitely my favorite thing about the entire crossover. 9. The Soundtrack. There are actually a lot of songs that Hanna and I have found apply very well to Docs Squared, "Together Again" from "Young Frankenstein" being one of them. There are the fun and happy songs, like this one, but there are also the songs that have made me bawl my eyes out whenever I listen to them. Once the fan fiction is released, I'll probably release the soundtrack, or I may release it some time before the fan fiction premieres. The soundtrack is seriously amazing, and I love it. 10. It has Amy, John, Lanyon, and Emma. :John: "Now, now, you two! Have you met the Doctor, Hastie?" :Lanyon: "Sure I have. I know him like a hardchaw knows his fists." (narrows eyes at Eleven) "How's police work going, Chief Constable?" :John: (gasp) "I didn't know you had so many important jobs, chap...!" :The Doctor: "Hello, Dr. Lanyon! You just missed our group hug. Police work is excellent! Y'know, last night, I helped a kitten out of a tree. It was adorable, and quite heartswarming. Love a cat." (grins) :Lanyon: "I'm not a hugger, believe it or not, and I didn't think Henry was either..." :Henry: "I'm not, I was forced!" :Lanyon: "Kittens - is that right? Well. Glad your kitten's out of the tree, and all that." (scoots Henry further away) :- The Doctor, Henry, John, and Lanyon Amy is the only other character from the Doctor Who Universe to make an appearance in the crossover, but there are many other characters from the Jekyll and Hyde Universe that appear in the crossover. John Utterson and Dr. Lanyon, two of Henry's best friends, appear throughout the crossover, and so does Ms. Emma Carew, a childhood friend of Henry's. The Doctor spends his time with Henry while Amy is asleep on the TARDIS, but there are times where the two interact. The characters are all awesome, and seeing the lively, energetic Doctor interact with the people of Victorian society is always something interesting. Watching Henry interact with a woman from the 21st century is something interesting as well, because as a gentleman, Henry doesn't interact with women in the first place. They both have difficulty adjusting to the culture of the other, and it's something that they both go through in the story. 11. POOLE. :Henry: (murmurs) "...Curious..." :Poole: "Not curious enough to keep you locked in there past a reasonable hour, I hope. Sir." :Henry: "I'm not a child, Poole, I don't require a bedtime! My research has reached an extraordinarily important milestone and mustn't be disturbed for any reason whatsoever. I-- if anything is to happen to me, the Doctor here will inform you immediately." :Poole: "Sir--" :Henry: "Now then! Much work, little time. Off we go..." (strides towards a corridor) :- Henry and Poole Poole has been Henry's butler ever since Henry was 3, and Poole is incredible. He's practically billions of years old, and is very possibly the creator of the universe. However, his current job is as Henry's butler, a job that he's had for 27 years. Poole took care of Henry when his parents weren't around to, and he's had to deal with extremely picky Henry things, and especially, Henry growing up. Poole practically raised Henry, which means that he automatically deserves every medal of honor in the world. Poole is legitimately capable of everything, and he's also probably omnipotent. He's clearly the best character ever. Poole is obviously what really makes the crossover amazing. ---- And, those are basically only eleven reasons why you should be extremely hyped about Docs Squared. I hope that Hanna and I will be able to show you even more reasons why Docs Squared is the best as you read, and I really hope that you'll love it as much as we do. :D Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts